


New Beginnings

by geethr75



Series: The Vampire and the Hunter [6]
Category: Dracula: The Series
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Slash, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Max goes on vacation, Alexander is on a business trip





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty years was not long, reflected Dracula as he watched the young man who was anchoring news on TV. He had deliberately kept away from the Helsings and their extended family, but seeing Maximilian on TV, looking so delicious, he was sorely tempted. But what would be the point? Gustav Helsing was dead and Klaus was a banker. And Maximilian too seemed to have outgrown his fascination with the undead. Frankly, it was more bother than it was worth. What he needed was an enemy, he conceded. Someone with whom he could match his wits, someone who challenged him, someone whom it would be a pleasure biting. He switched off the TV and rose and stretched himself. He needed to be off soon. There was a meeting he needed to attend in Majorca. It involved some delicate negotiations and would, if successful, be a major expansion for Lucard industries.

The meeting was in a villa of one of his prospective business partners. Hugo Lopez was into real estate as well as oil and IT. He wanted a foothold in chemicals whereas Lucard industries wanted to expand into Spain. If it materialized, it would be a mutually beneficial partnership. Hugo was quite agreeable, but his board of directors would need to be convinced. While Alexander Lucard had no doubts as to his persuasive powers, the meeting would be held during day, which meant that he might not be able to use his vampire powers. He would need to rely on his company's strengths and his own arguments.

Hugo had already told him that most of the board members were favourable. But there was one person who was dead against it, and since he was held in respect by most, it was likely for the others to follow his lead rather than Hugo's. Hugo was young, the company was built by his father, and he'd inherited it after his father's tragic death in an accident a year before. As such, most of the board held him to be inexperienced, and he'd already told Alexander that he was depending on Alexander to convince his board.

“Tomas is not prepared to accept that I might actually know what I'm talking about,” Hugo told Alexander in the back of the car that was taking them to the villa. “While individually I could convince most of the board members, collectively, they're more likely to follow Tomas' lead. Daniel is the only one who Tomas listens to, but he is even more difficult to convince. The two of them can carry the entire Board with them. They won't listen to my reason, and passion cannot do much with them.”

Hugo was young, only thirty. He had a swarthy complexion and black hair and eyes. He was taller than the average Spaniard, and had a handsome, mobile face, which reflected his emotions. Alexander could see why someone might feel he was not suited to make decisions for the company, but from his conversation, it was evident that he was both logical and knowledgeable. And he was ambitious too, with expansion plans into the rest of Europe. The tie up with Lucard industries would be the first step for his company. Lopez Incorporado was taking baby steps. But the board and Tomas Garcia were a major stumbling block.

Of course, Alexander had his own ways of dealing with recalcitrant board members, even of other companies, but from what he'd noticed of Spaniards so far, it was not going to be easy. Even Hugo, in spite of his modern outlook and American education, had a crucifix around his neck that he made no attempt to hide. Someone from the older generation was bound to be even more religious. However, Alexander was not one to give up at the sight of the first obstacle. He had five days, after all. 

The villa was a sprawling building on the beach, painted white with a garden surrounding it. 

“We've a private beach,” Hugo said. “In case you want to swim or surf or sunbathe.”

“I'm not an outdoors kind,” replied Alexander with a smile. “If you've a gym, that'd be enough for me.”

“Fully equipped,” Hugo smiled, “And at your disposal. None of the board members believe in exercise except for a jog in the morning.”

Alexander's room was large, luxurious and had large French windows facing the ocean. There was a refrigerator in his room, which was convenient to keep certain essential supplies in case he could not go out to hunt. The board members would be coming the day after next, which meant he had a whole day to prepare for the meeting. Hugo offered to take him on a tour of Majorca which Alexander declined politely.

During lunch, Hugo's mobile rang. He looked at the number, and smiled, saying to Alexander, “Excuse me, I've to answer this,” and went off. Alexander drank some water, and waited for his host to come back. The front doorbell rang insistently, and Alexander could hear muffled voices from the hallway, and Hugo's laughter. He came with another young man, and Alexander suppressed a sigh as he recognized Maximilian. 

“I'm sorry,” Hugo apologized to him. “The phone was from my fiancé, and this is Max Townsend, a friend of mine from college.”

“Max and I are old friends,” said Alexander, rising to shake hands with Max, his amused eyes on Max's surprised face.

“Of course,” smiled Max, recovering his composure quickly. His grip on Alexander's hand was surprisingly strong. “I'd no idea you were going to be here, Mr. Lucard.”

“You'll find us businessmen everywhere,” grimaced Hugo. “You could've given me a ring before you came.”

“I'm not here on a visit to you,” grinned Max. “I'm here on vacation, and have booked rooms in a hotel suggested by Camila. Since you're going to be busy with meetings and all, we'll be catching up on old times.”

“I should've known,” groaned Hugo. “You traitor!”

Max laughed, as he dug into the fideua and pork with relish. “I'm just taking revenge for all the times your Spanish accent cut me out while in college.”

“You're just evil,” Hugo shook his head. “If Mr. Lucard were already not here, I would have cancelled the whole thing, so you won't spend time with my fiancé.” 

“Thank you very much,” murmured Alexander, feeling amused. Though Hugo's tone was light, Alexander could feel the tension in his words.

“You do that, and Tomas will be fully convinced of your immaturity,” said Max, giving Hugo a severe look.

“Relax, I'm just kidding. Besides, we both know you're not going to cut me out with Camila. And if you're planning to surf, you should come here. The beaches are going to be hopelessly crowded this time of the year.”

“I might. I'd like to renew my acquaintance with Daniel too.”

Hugo narrowed his eyes. “Why don't you try to convince him to vote for my partnership while you're at it? He might listen to you, and he's the only one who has a chance of convincing Tomas.” though he spoke lightly, his eyes held a worried look as they rested on Max, one which was not lost on Alexander.

“Oh, I'm sure Mr. Lucard can be quite persuasive,” Max smiled at Alexander, who was watching the exchange in amused fascination.

“I know,” Hugo said. “But I could use all the help I can get.”

“I've absolutely no idea about your business, or about Mr. Lucard's, so I may be more of a hindrance than help. Daniel would know you put me up to it, and frankly, it's more likely to make him wish to do the opposite. Besides, I thought you didn't like my friendship with Daniel.”

“I would like it well enough if that man would take my side and convince Tomas,” but Hugo had given a sidelong glance at Alexander as he spoke and his tone was too casual. It piqued Alexander's curiosity. Hugo turned to Alexander, asking him about the food and about Luxembourg while Max sat back, eating his pudding, and though he appeared unconcerned, he did glance at Alexander occasionally and those glances were sharp and calculating. 

Hugo excused himself after lunch, saying he wanted to drop Max at his hotel, in spite of Max protesting it was near enough for him to walk. Alexander thought that Hugo wanted to have some private conversation with Max, though he could not guess why. He was also curious about Max's sudden arrival, which coincided with his own. He believed neither in coincidence or providence, but what could a newsroom reporter want with what was purely a business deal? And Max was friends with one of the board members, one who was a key person too. Was Max into industrial espionage? That was not outside the bounds of possibility. It was all very interesting anyway. 

Alexander went to his room and checked his mail for the presentation his secretary had sent. He made some corrections, and some amendments. He knew that both Hugo and his board were surprised that he himself had come over to make this presentation. There may be those who might interpret it as a sign of desperation, but not once they did their homework regarding Lucard industries. It was more likely that they would be flattered that he had come there himself. He hoped Hugo was not so open minded as to believe in vampires. Maximilian could still spike his guns by revealing his identity to Hugo, but he hoped Max had developed some circumspection, and that Hugo was not into believing the fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got into the car, Max directed a thoughtful glance at his friend. He was worried about Hugo, and Hugo was worried about him. But though he expected Hugo to lecture him on his friendship with Daniel, he had no way of warning Hugo about Lucard. In spite of his pretended ignorance, Max knew that the deal with Lucard industries was of benefit to both parties, so he could not in all conscience tell Hugo not to go for it. He also knew Lucard was not going to harm Hugo till his signature was on the dotted line; he was far too astute a businessman to harm his only ally in the deal. But there was no saying what Lucard would do to the board members of Lopez Incorporado who were not in favour of the deal, and there was no predicting what he might do to Hugo once the deal was done. Of course, if Lucard would get rid of Daniel Perez, it would save Max some trouble. But he could hardly confide in Hugo his reasons for befriending Daniel, anymore than he could tell him about Lucard. 

"Hugo," said Max, making his decision. "I know this is perhaps a bad time, but could you put me up for a couple of days?"

Hugo gave him a surprised look. "I thought your hotel was all booked."

"It is, but if I'm to come here for surfing every day, it might be better for me to stay here, don't you think?"

"You know you're always welcome to stay, Max. But the real reason please? Is it Daniel?"

"I thought Daniel wouldn't be here till day after tomorrow," said Max. "And I'd be leaving by the end of the week. So, you may spare the lecture." 

"Max, it's only Monday today."

Max grinned at the exasperation in Hugo's tone. "I'm not interested in Daniel as anything but a friend, Hugo. You've no reason to be worried."

"I'm worried because I see the predatory look on his face every time he looks at you. I know Dad trusted him, though he is new to the company, but frankly, he makes my flesh creep."

"I can't help the way he looks at me," Max shrugged. "And I'll be careful. Satisfied?"

"I guess I'll have to be," muttered Hugo, bringing the car to a halt outside the hotel. "You better cancel that reservation and stay with me till you leave. I might need the moral support before the week is out."

"I'll be glad to offer what support I can. I better give Camila a ring too, to tell her I'll be staying with you. We're supposed to meet for dinner tonight."

"If I didn't know you were gay, I would be jealous of you making dinner assignments with my fiancé," muttered Hugo.

Max gave his friend a surprised glance, for though Hugo spoke flippantly, there was a brooding look on his face Max knew well. "Hugo," said he. "Really? You've so little trust in us?"

Hugo coloured. "You better get your bags," he said.

Max got out of the car, muttering, "You Spaniards!"

Hugo was still sitting with that same expression when Max returned. "Are you still upset about my meeting Camila?"

"It's not that I don't trust you or her," muttered Hugo, as he started the car. "I can't help it. I don't know why."

"You'll end up hurting her," said Max drily. 

"I'm sorry," sighed Hugo. "It's just... I don't know... the way the board is, and Mr. Lucard is already here, and I've no idea what's going to happen. They may not realize it, Max, but we stand to benefit more from this deal than Lucard industries."

"If your board agrees, just make sure of the terms. Lucard is reputed to be a shark."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"Met him while I lived in Luxembourg with my uncle Gustav."

"He might have been very young then. You were what? Ten years old?"

"Yes, and he was quite young I suppose. And quite obnoxious. Age seems to have improved him," Max lied calmly.

Hugo chuckled. "You don't like him."

"I didn't like him when I was ten. I hardly know the man well enough to like or dislike."

"He seems nice," said Hugo. "How many businessmen of his stature would have come directly to make a presentation to my board? He's heading a global conglomerate. We're more or less a local company."

"Very suspicious," said Max.

"You're a cynical person," said Hugo. "And you're probably determined to dislike him."

"I just don't want you to get the short end of the stick here. It can happen when you're dealing with Lucard."

"Let me first get the green light from the board to deal with him. We'll worry about everything else later."

Max got down from the car. "Is my room the usual one?"

"If you want. Mr. Lucard is next door, so if you want a change?"

"Of course not! I'm not ten anymore, and he doesn't seem so awful either," Max gave Hugo a reassuring smile, feeling relieved that he was to be next to Lucard's room. He would be able to keep an eye on him if required. 

Having firmly rejected Hugo's offers to have someone help him unpack, Max closed the door to his room, and started unpacking. It would not do if someone were to discover his vampire hunting equipment. His TV anchor persona was good enough a cover most of the time, and he managed to keep under the radar of vampires. None knew he was a hunter. Daniel Perez believed he wore a crucifix for religious reasons. As Max put away his clothes, and his equipment, he thought of all the information he'd uncovered about Daniel. There was no doubt that Daniel had engineered the death of Hugo's father, either because Eduardo discovered his identity or because his mind tricks were not working on him, and he had to take drastic action to bring the board under his control. With Eduardo gone, most of the board was likely to do as Tomas wanted, since he was the most respected and experienced person in the board. And somehow, Daniel had got Tomas in his corner, either through mind tricks or- Max hoped Tomas was still human. He did not think the accidental death of two board members might be easy to pull off without Hugo getting some heat. 

And now there was Lucard. Max did know that Hugo was negotiating with Lucard industries. But he'd hardly expected Lucard himself to come down to make the pitch. If he recognized Daniel for a vampire, he might throw a spoke in Max's plans. And if Daniel recognized Lucard, what would he do? If he ran, it would be a nuisance. If they fought, it might get messy. Max knew that even with the two recognizing each other, he still could take Daniel out, provided the two vampires decided to let things be for this week at least. Daniel did not know that Max was a vampire hunter, or even about his family background. If Lucard chose to enlighten him, then he could end up being suspicious. Max had been careful to be friendly, but not fawning over Daniel. And yes, he'd seen the predatory look that Hugo talked about, but Max knew that Daniel was not thinking what Hugo feared. 

Max looked at the beach. He could surf for a while, and clear his head. It was strange, but Max really hoped he would not need to kill Lucard too. He had outgrown the crush he had on Dracula when he was ten, and he'd since seen that Lucard was less of a blood sucker than a corporate predator, but he still felt curiously reluctant to take out the vampire. Of course, acknowledged Max, it might be his own common sense that made him hesitant. Lucard was hard to kill, as numerous vampire hunters had discovered to their cost. He shook off his thoughts, changed his clothes. took the surfboard and headed to the beach. 

The waves were beckoning him, and Max felt his face split into a grin. He glanced at the french windows of the next room, as he passed them on the way to the beach. Lucard was inside, working on his laptop, seemingly immersed in what he was doing, and yet, he glanced up and their eyes met. A frown creased Lucard's brows as he put aside the laptop and rose, sauntering across the room to the windows. Max stood his ground, waiting. Lucard was bound to get suspicious of why he decided to stay, but that was something he didn't need to lie about. He could call to mind the brashness of his ten year old self, and though it made him cringe, that brashness might be his saving grace today.

"I thought you were staying at a hotel," Lucard said, throwing open the windows.

"That was before I knew you were in Hugo's house."

"You two seem very close."

"We've been friends for over ten years. Not that it's any of your business."

"No, but then I've never poked my nose into other people's business."

"You leave him alone, Lucard," said Max, a warning note in his voice, and with something of the cockiness of his ten year old self.

Lucard raised his eyebrows. "I'm having a sense of deja vu here. Are you sure you're thirty?"

Max grinned at that, he couldn't help it. "I've to catch the waves."

"Go ahead. I've work to do, and I don't surf anyway."

"You don't like running water; I remember." Max gave him a wave, and went towards the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost night when Max returned from the beach. He'd surfed, swam and sunbathed. He was in a hurry as he made his way to his room. Alexander glanced up to see Max going to his room in a hurry, clad only in a towel. He could hear his heartbeats and he licked his lips almost unconsciously. He turned back to his presentation. He could not afford to be distracted, no matter how tempting the thought of sinking his fangs into Max's neck was. Alexander went to the fridge, took out a bottle of blood, and took a sip. It was cold, and he longed for the warmth of fresh blood. But he had to control his impulses till his business was concluded. He had never been a slave to his nature, and he was not about to start now.

There was a knock at his door. He put the bottle back in the fridge, and went to open the door. He was surprised to find Max there. 

“Anything I can do for you?”

“Come and have dinner with me,” said Max casually.

Alexander lifted his eyebrows. “Dinner?”

“The human kind,” Max clarified, an amused quirk to his lips.

“Why?” asked Alexander, trying to fathom Max's reasons.

“I was planning to go out with Hugo and Camila. But since you're here, I thought I'd give you company and give Hugo and Camila some time to themselves.”

“And that's the truth.”

Max grinned. “I was planning to have dinner with Camilla, but do not dare leave you alone here with Hugo.”

Alexander nearly rolled his eyes at him. “I'm not hungry, and I do not require dinner.”

“I'm, so please give me company.”

“I presume you already told Mr. Lopez you'll take me off his hands?”

“I didn't put it that crudely, but yes, that's the gist.”

Max looked completely relaxed, and Alexander knew it was no facade. Max's heart rate was quite steady. He was not in the least nervous. That bugged him somehow. Max had never been afraid of him. Chris, Sophie, even Gustav Helsing was afraid of him, but not Max. Not even when he was ten. And certainly not now. Alexander remembered Max's body that he'd seen earlier. There were a few scars there, standing out against his tan. And his body was hard and muscled, and what required a news anchor to work out that much? To be that fit? What could have caused those scars? Alexander was not happy with the direction his thoughts were taking. But it was not outside the realm of possibility that Max had taken up Helsing's mantle and taken up vampire hunting, and was hiding it behind a facade. Nothing else could explain his utter fearlessness in Alexander's presence.

“And you're not afraid of me,” Alexander said slowly.

“Should I be?” asked Max, still not nervous. 

“I think I prefer not to go out,” Alexander said. He was beginning to be furious. Max was seeking to play him for a fool. 

“Hugo's already gone,” murmured Max, and at Alexander's astonished expression. “I... lied to him somewhat to get him to leave.”

“Of course you lied. You seem to do that very well. Though I cannot guess what lie you could have told that would've made Mr. Lopez neglect his guest, one with whom he plans to do business moreover.”

“I told him I was planning to seduce you. He knows I'm gay, so he believed me.”

Alexander stared at Max and started laughing. Max grinned at him, and Alexander said. “Why don't you go out and have dinner, Max? I won't hold this against your friend, and I won't tell him.”

Max nodded. “Thank you.” 

Alexander did not know what made him do it, perhaps Max's unruffled calm had irritated him more than he imagined, but his hand shot out to grab Max's arm. Max's leg caught him on the knee and his hand came down in a chop, which Alexander blocked. 

“I was just confirming something,” said Alexander, releasing Max's hand, realizing that there was only a momentary spike in Max's heart rate.

“That I know martial arts? I do, so please don't startle me again.”

Alexander looked at him speculatively. “Don't be startled,” he said as he grabbed Max's arm again and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. He was rewarded by the wild hammering of Max's heart and he was about to let go, when Max flung his arm around him and kissed him back. But Alexander could feel Max's heart racing still, and he smiled against his lips. They broke apart, and Max stepped back, shaking his head. 

“And what was that supposed to confirm?”

“That you were indeed gay,” said Alexander, stepping back into his room and closing the door. He could hear Max's footsteps retreating. He went back to the fridge and took out the bottle and drank half of it in one go. Max was very distracting, especially now that Alexander was certain that Max was a vampire hunter. Alexander wondered why Max was there. If he was there for him, then today was a good opportunity, but Max had not taken advantage of it. Which meant he was not there for him. But what other vampire was there? He shrugged. It was not his concern anyway. He had other concerns that were quite pressing. His presentation was as perfect as it could be. Now, all that remained was for him to make the pitch. Of course, if the board of Lopez Incorporado proved too recalcitrant, there were other companies that might be glad to have a partnership with Lucard Industries. He preferred Lopez Incorporado mainly because of Hugo Lopez' enthusiasm and understanding of the business scenario, and the goodwill they enjoyed in the market. But they were by no means his only choice.

He shut down the laptop and went to the window. He could fly out. He could even feed, provided he left no bodies or missing persons behind. He needed some warm blood after the day he'd had. Max had made him feel restless. He had felt the stake hidden in Max's clothes and the bottle of holy water in his pocket. He'd seen enough hunters to recognize one. It disturbed him still that Max was not afraid of him. If he could not inspire some fear in humans, that was not something to be proud of.

He flew over the beach once, circling it and found that the beach was occupied. He knew that steady heartbeat. It was Max. Alexander alighted, turning into his human form. Max turned his head to look at him.

“Out hunting?”

Alexander sat down next to Max. “That was the plan.”

Max looked at the sea. “Was?”

Alexander shrugged, as he too looked at the sea. “Don't you feel cold here?”

“It's a bit cold, yes. But I enjoy it.” Max gave him an amused glance. “I don't expect you to understand it.”

“I don't know if I want to.”

Max chuckled as he turned his attention back to the sea. “Why are you here?'

Alexander did not pretend to misunderstand the question. “You intrigue me, Maximilian.”

Max turned his head, a speculative look in his eyes. He moved and pushed Alexander to the sand, pinning him down with his body. Alexander could feel Max's heart begin to speed up, as he bent down and captured his lips with his. Alexander kissed Max back, his arms around the other man.

“You seem warm enough,” Max murmured as he broke the kiss.

“Were you trying to test that?”

“Perhaps,” Max kissed him again. “Hugo and Camila are not likely to be back till morning.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“If you want.”

“I do.”

“Come on then,” Max rose and offered his hand to Alexander and pulled him up. They walked hand in hand to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Max stirred within the circle of the vampire's arms. It was still night, and the room was dark except for the moonlight that filtered in through the open French windows. Max shivered. He could not believe he'd fallen asleep like that.

"Cold?" Lucard asked.

"Not really," Max looked at him. "You could've bitten me."

Lucard's fingers caressed the side of Max's neck. "I could've."

"Why didn't you?"

Lucard kissed him. "Stop overthinking."

Max sighed. "I should go back to my room."

"Should you?" Lucard's hands on his body were very distracting, and his face was too close. If Lucard could breathe, they'd be sharing air.

"I need to sleep, Lucard."

"So do I, Max. But not just yet."

Max chuckled. "I should have known."

“Yes, you should have,” and Lucard's lips were on his, silencing him and Max's brain shut down.

Later, Max said. "I've to go,"

"Wait for the morning,"

"Why?"

"So, your friend'll know you succeeded."

It took a moment for Max to understand what Lucard was talking about. "I hadn't actually meant what I said to Hugo,"

"I know. Which is why I need to ask. Were you drunk last night?"

Max snuggled into the vampire, who was still pleasantly warm. There must be a bottle in the fridge, thought Max. Vampires would remain warm for days even from bottled blood. A proper feeding could sustain them longer. 

"No," he said. "Temporarily insane perhaps."

"And now your sanity is returning."

"I wish it would," Max murmured. 

"Why are you here, Max?" Asked Alexander, his eyes lingering on the broad back that was presented to him, and a large scar that was there, to the right side of the spine. Max stilled. "What do you mean?" His heart was so steady it was unnatural.

"You know what I mean. Why are you here?"

"I'm on vacation," Max lied. "I think I told you that already,"

Max was a good liar, thought Alexander. There was no change in his heart beat. But Alexander was not going to push him. He didn't want Max to know he was on to him. He would keep an eye on him. 

"How did you get that scar on your back?" Alexander asked as Max shifted.

"Train accident in New York, four years back. The compartment I was in caught fire. I'm lucky to be alive, actually." Max turned to him and kissed him. "Good night, Lucard."

"Good night," said Alexander mechanically, as Max's face was buried in his neck and Max's breath fanned him. He put his arm around the human and held him close, while his brain was busy. He knew about that accident. It had shocked the entire vampire community in the US, and news had filtered to Europe, much garbled and exaggerated, but the facts were indisputable. The compartment held twenty vampires who were on their way to a meeting. No humans were in that compartment, though there were rumours of a human hunter who'd killed all twenty and who'd caused the fire to cover up. The fire alone would not have killed the vampires. The vampires in US were an organized community unlike their European counterparts, and they'd been shocked and outraged at the attack, though no one knew who the hunter was. And now it looked as if Alexander had found him.

Twenty vampires! Alexander thought that perhaps Max had reason to be unafraid of him. If he'd indeed killed them, then he was certainly better than any hunter Alexander had ever met or heard about. 

Max was breathing evenly. He knew he'd taken a risk by mentioning the accident, but there was always the chance that Lucard hadn't heard of it. He knew that the vampires in Europe were highly insular, not knowing even each other's identities, unlike their counterparts in the US who were organized and hence more dangerous, though none were as powerful or as old as the European ones. The twenty Max had killed had been among the more powerful ones, and they'd given Max enough information to take out the leaders of the vampire community. Things were chaotic for a while, and even now, the dust had not settled. Every month, one or two vampires who attempted to bring some order into the chaos disappeared, and Max had taken advantage of the situation to try and take care of Daniel. Eduardo was like family to Max, who could not remember his own father. 

Max tried to relax, snuggling into the warmth of the vampire, but sleep was not easy to come. He had just had sex with a vampire, fell asleep in his arms and nearly gave away the fact that he was a hunter. And to cap it all, he was enjoying the feel of that vampire's arms around him again. He wondered if Lucard had somehow managed to penetrate his mental barriers, but it seemed unlikely. 

Max had never been a coward, and he was not going to be one now. He knew that Lucard was dangerous. And yet, he was comfortable in his arms. Was he so enamoured of danger? Or was it that he hadn't in fact outgrown his childhood crush on the vampire? Either possibility was daunting. Max gave himself a mental shrug. He did have more important things than Lucard at the moment. Like Daniel. 

He wondered if Daniel could be taken out during the course of the week. If he'd not already turned Tomas, his demise ought to get Tomas back on track. If Tomas had already been turned, then Max would need to stage some kind of accident. It was highly improbable that the death or disappearance of two board members of Lopez Incorporado would go uninvestigated. And since both were opposing Hugo in the proposed business deal, it was likely Hugo would be the focus of the investigation. The last thing Max wanted was to subject his friend to that kind of torment. Even an accident might be suspicious if it took the two people who were in Hugo's way in this deal. Perhaps he could do something to turn the police's focus to Lucard? But he rejected the idea almost immediately. If Lucard didn't know he was a hunter, there was no need to bring it to his attention. Though he was enjoying being with Lucard more than he should, that was no reason to try and frame the vampire. There was really no reason on earth why he shouldn't be doing this. If Lucard attempted to bite him, he knew how to defend himself.

Lucard's hand had dropped to below Max's waist and was on his inner thigh. It stilled for a moment and then traced the scar there.

“That's a large scar. You could've bled to death.” Lucard's voice was casual, neutral, and Max glanced at him to see his expression was only mildly curious.

“Told you I was lucky to be alive,” Max said, just as casually even as he remembered the vampire lunging for him, clawed hands outstretched. Max's stake had caught his heart, but not before his claws had opened Max's thigh, severing the artery. The vampire had been the last one alive and even as he disintegrated to dust, Max knew he was probably not going to make it. He'd called Klaus in desperation and Klaus had started the fire and got Max to the hospital. He'd also not asked any questions. And he'd not told his mother or Chris or Sophie, for which Max was grateful. Klaus and Sophie were perhaps the only ones who could understand Max's desire to rid the world of vampires. Having been turned and then turned back to human had given them a perspective that most humans lacked. Klaus had only given him one warning when he dropped him home after Max was discharged from the hospital.

“Don't go after Dracula. He's more powerful than all those unfortunate bastards in the train combined.”

Max wondered how Klaus would react if he knew what he was doing right now. He was suddenly aware that Lucard's hand was still on his scar and that it was still.

“The same train accident?” Lucard asked.

“Yes,” Max removed his hand from his scar. “Why the sudden fascination with my scars?”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Scars are not something most humans are comfortable, discussing,” Max said looking at the vampire. Why was Lucard so interested?

Alexander was impressed. There was barely a stutter, and apart from a momentary spike in his heart beat, Max was quite calm. Twenty vampires, and he'd survived an injury that would have killed any human. It indicated he had help, but then it was hardly surprising. Vampire hunters were always much more organized than vampires. Alexander kissed Max with a passion that surprised himself. That Max was a killer who could take out twenty vampires only added to the appeal this particular human had for him. Alexander was glad he'd not turned Max when he was ten. It would have been such a shame to miss this man who lay in his arms, whose passion matched his, and who was entirely unafraid of him. And he liked how Max's heart sped up with just one kiss. It seemed that was the only way he could get Max to do that. He liked how Max came undone in his arms, and if it occurred to him that he liked it entirely too much, he chose to ignore it. He was in no danger. If Max tried to stake him, he would discover how Dracula differed from the vampires in New York.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly noon when the two of them stirred. Their limbs were still tangled, and Alexander felt the sunshine fall on their entwined bodies, which was what woke him. Max was laying at an angle, still deeply asleep, and if he looked carefully, he could still see the ten year old's features in the relaxed face. Max opened his eyes, and looked at Alexander drowsily, and smiled. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Alexander greeted, as Max rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

“What time is it?” Max asked, stretching, and Alexander lost the thread of his thoughts. Max was tempting in more ways than one, and Alexander was not certain what he would enjoy more- fucking him or biting him.

“Past eleven, I think.” he answered as Max yawned and rubbed his face again. 

Max stilled. “I didn't realize vampires could oversleep.” 

He glanced at Alexander as he spoke and even without vampire senses, Alexander could hear his breath hitch. Max shook his head. “You're so beautiful, you ought to be outlawed.”

“Beautiful is not an adjective I prefer to use in relation to myself.”

“There's no other word that describes you now,” said Max, “If you could be photographed, I could've shown you.” And really, with the sunlight on him, Alexander looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Alexander grimaced as he leaned forward and kissed Max, morning breath and all. Max was the one to break the kiss and push him away. “You may not need any sustenance, but I do.” But his smile was warm and Alexander sat back, saying. “I'm sure your friend would be happy to provide you with whatever sustenance you need in here.”

“Have you nothing else to do?” Max demanded as he started dressing.

“Yes, but there's nothing else I want to do.”

Max kissed him. “I'll be back after a shower and food, then.”

Hugo cornered him as soon as he showed his face downstairs. “I was thinking you were going to stay with him the entire day.”

“I plan to, as soon as I've had something to eat.”

Hugo buried his face in his hands. “Stop. Your smile is so bright it is blinding.”

Max laughed. “I'm not smiling.”

“You're grinning,” said Hugo. “And you look like a cat that just ate the cream.”

“Canary,” Max corrected as he dug into his breakfast. 

“Whatever,” muttered Hugo, but there was an indulgent smile on his face as he looked at Max. “I can't wait to see Daniel's face when he hears about this.”

“Only you would be so foolish as to tell him,” said Max, his brain working furiously as he realized the danger if Daniel came to know of this. It did not suit Max to let Alexander or Daniel discovering the other was a vampire. Alexander would certainly know Max could not have been unaware of Daniel's identity, and Daniel could start suspecting Max. He was also concerned at the possibility that the vampires could have a fight. They always got messy, and cleaning up was not easy. “Do you want this deal with Lucard Industries or not?”

Hugo pouted. “I do, but he's going to find out anyway, if you're going to spend both day and night in Mr. Lucard's room. So why can't I tell him?”

“Oh yes, great idea. You tell him, and take care not to hide how much you relish it. He's already against you, and this is going to ensure that he's not going to even listen to Lucard's presentation.”

Hugo gave him an odd look. “You call him Lucard?”

“Old habits,” said Max. 

“You Americans,” muttered Hugo. “But if he learns of this, he's going to be prejudiced against Mr. Lucard anyway. So, it's not like my not telling him is going to make a difference.”

“I'll tell him and he'll be too busy blaming me, he won't be so angry at Lucard,” said Max, taking a sip of the coffee that was brought to the table just then. He needed it, after the night he'd spent. He'd slept only after the sun came up, so it was no wonder he'd slept till now.

“I hope you'll be careful,” said Hugo, a worried look on his face. “Dad once told me that Daniel had a violent temper. It was just two days before his accident.”

Max gazed at his friend. “Did he say anything else?”

“No, but this was amongst the last things he ever said to me, so, it sort of stuck in my memory.”

Max made no answer. But his brain was busy. It seemed that Eduardo had suspected something was not quite right with his latest board member, and he'd been trying to warn his son. Of course, he was not to learn that he was going to die within two days, or he might have made the warning more explicit. But all this was speculation since Eduardo was not in a position to confirm or deny it.

Max rose from the table. “See you in the evening, I hope.”

Hugo laughed. “I'm glad you overcame your aversion for him, anyway.”

“Are you kidding? Fucking him is the only way I can stand to be near him.”

“Of course. That's why you can't stop grinning, I suppose. If it gets any wider, you're face is going to split.”

Max laughed as he made his way back to Lucard's room. Lucard was checking his mail when Max returned. Max stood at the doorway for a moment, watching him and felt his lips curve in a smile. Lucard looked up at him, and said.

“You're planning to stand there and look at me all day?”

“I thought I'd enjoy the view as well.”

Lucard put aside the laptop as Max came towards him, and they tumbled into the bed together. Afterwards, Max could not stop grinning, and Lucard raised an eyebrow, “You seem happy,”

“I'm having the best sex of my life,” Max grinned. 

There was an arrested expression on Lucard's face for a moment. Then he smiled. “You seem insatiable as well.”

“Look who's talking,” Max chuckled. “Anyway, you're going to be busy from tomorrow onwards.”

“My nights shall be quite free,” murmured Lucard, pulling him close.

“You don't need to sleep?”

“I can manage without.”

Max grinned again. “It's a deal then,”

Max was still wrestling with the problem of Daniel. He did not want to be the reason for Hugo losing this opportunity, and in spite of all his faults, Lucard had a flourishing business. A part of him that sounded like uncle Gustav told him that he should not help it flourish further. He should be taking care that Lucard doesn't grow any more powerful than he already is. But Max shrugged off that voice. Lucard can always be taken out if he grew too powerful. And he was good at taking out powerful vampires, whatever Klaus thought.

“I heard Klaus and your mother are together now,” Lucard's voice broke into his thoughts.

Max grimaced. “Klaus as my step father is something I actively try to avoid thinking about. But they're happy together, and I guess that's all that matters.”

“And Christopher and Sophie got together too,”

“Yes, none of us saw that coming actually. We thought they'd outgrown their childhood crush on each other, but they just started dating one day, and,” he shrugged. “It does make family get-togethers very entertaining. Except that mom still doesn't know about vampires, so we have to talk in code when we reminisce.”

“Do you?” Lucard asked slowly, his eyes intent on Max's face. “Reminisce often?”

“Of how stupid I was when I was ten?” Max rolled his eyes. “Not so much. It was fun, but it makes me cringe as well.”

“You saved my life once,” Lucard murmured kissing Max's shoulders. “Do you remember?”

Max turned and captured the vampire's lips. “And you turned straightaway and tried to bite me. Yes, I do remember.”

“But I didn't,”

“No, and you said we were even.”

“But we're not.” said Alexander, looking into Max's eyes.

“Yes, we are. You saved me from that vampire, what was his name? Lawrence?” 

“Ah yes. He's an interesting one. I'd never seen a vampire with a split personality before.”

“Don't tell me you still have him.”

“But of course. He's an interesting specimen.”

“Depends on your point of view,” Max sighed. “I do hope we're not going to discuss all the trouble my ten year old self got to when I was in Luxembourg.”

“You were very entertaining then,” said Alexander softly. “I did have a fondness for your ten year old self.”

“And I'd a crush on you. How's that for embarrassing confessions for the day?”

Lucard went still for the barest second and then he smiled. “I wouldn't have guessed.”

Max put his head on Lucard's shoulder. “Now you know.”

Lucard kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

The board members started trickling in the next morning. It was evident they knew their way around. Max was nowhere to be seen, and Alexander had a feeling that he'd deliberately made himself scarce. He'd told Alexander he was going for an early morning swim and then going out for the rest of the day. 

"I'll be missing the dinner party. I don't want to scandalize the stuffy board of Hugo's company by ogling your ass throughout."

They'd kissed then, and Max had gone off.

Shaking hands with them, Alexander could see what Max meant when he called them stuffy. They were so conservative they were cliched. And he had to try and convince them. Ironically, it was Tomas who seemed most receptive to his outline when they were talking informally. He was a short man with sharp eyes, a thin nose and thin lips and an obstinate jaw. Lopez had obviously miscalculated if he thought he had convinced most of the board. Daniel Perez, Alexander disliked on sight, though he could not explain why. Perez was tall and thin and pale and good looking. But the man's eyes made him feel that Perez could be a dangerous adversary. 

"Where's your friend?" Perez asked Lopez over lunch. He had a smooth voice which still sounded dangerous. The meeting was scheduled for two, and Hugo Lopez had arranged for lunch for all of them in a large dining room instead of the small room that he'd used when it was only him and his guests. 

"Max had some engagements in town," said Hugo evenly.

"I was looking forward to meeting him," remarked Perez, and Alexander wished he could sink his fangs into Perez's scrawny throat. There was a possessiveness in Perez's tone as well as his expression that he didn't like. But he didn't want to antagonize the man, and kept quiet. Besides, just because he and Max were having a pleasant interlude did not mean he had any claims on Max. Except perhaps he did, he admitted to himself. He had considered Max to be his from the first day the ten year old Maximilian had walked into his office. 

"We're here on business," Tomas' voice was quiet, forceful and well modulated.

"Oh I don't expect it to be anything but a waste of time," said Perez giving Alexander a sneering and challenging look.

"We've to be open minded about this," said Juan Molina in a wheezy voice. He was tall and broad and swarthy with a snub nose and a weak chin that he tried to hide with a goatee. "Eduardo's vision for the company included expansion plans."

"We're going to be open minded," assured Tomas. "In fact, I already find myself intrigued by Mr. Lucard's plans and am eager to listen to what he has to say."

Hugo was trying to put on a brave face, and Alexander could feel a stab of sympathy for him. Saddled with a board like this, there was very little leeway he was going to get. 

The presentation went well. Alexander could tell most of the board members were impressed, including Tomas. Only Perez seemed to disagree and Alexander could see that Tomas was not listening to Perez. 

"Mr. Lucard, we thank you for coming out here in person," there was unmistakable sincerity in Tomas' voice. "Most people in your position would have delegated this task. That you didn't indicates to me the extent of your interest and involvement in your company. When Hugo first broached the idea of a partnership with Lucard Industries, I was not in favour, but you've convinced me. I don't know about the rest of my colleagues, but I'm completely for this venture."

The other board members nodded their assent. Hugo had a huge grin on his face as he gave Alexander a thumbs up from behind Tomas' back and mouthed, "You did it!"

"You understand of course that there are formalities," said Tomas. "It's nightfall, and we're old men. Tomorrow we'll convene a board here at around eleven and formalise our assent."

Alexander dipped his head. He was trying hard not to smirk. With the sunset, his vampire senses were returning, and immediately he realized there was something wrong. There were eight board members including Hugo, but there were only seven heartbeats in the room. He lifted his eyes, and zeroed in on Perez who was staring at him with undisguised hatred as well as surprise. And suddenly, Alexander understood why Max was here, and why he had absented himself. He wondered if he should give Max a hand and get rid of the pest, but he was also curious to know how Max planned to handle Perez. He could also see a fresh problem. He remembered what Hugo said about Perez being the only one Tomas listened to, and though he'd not done so today, it was possible Perez could use his vampire powers to sway Tomas now that it was after sunset. Which meant that the assent Tomas promised was no longer a certainty. He ought to take out Perez in the night. Max is bound to have some stakes hidden in his room. But a part of him told him to leave Perez to Max. 

Max was conspicuously absent during dinner too. Hugo had made it a party and he came to Alexander to whisper. "Max sent me a text. He's waiting in your room."

Alexander noticed that Perez was watching them talk with narrowed eyes. It was possible he heard Hugo. Any vampire ought to be able to. Alexander excused himself as gracefully as he could before rushing to his room. Max grinned at him as he came towards him, and Alexander kissed him fiercely.

"I take it your day went well," said Max later, as they lay in each other's arms. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor. Max's were ruined since Alexander had ripped them off. 

"Yes," he smiled at Max. "They're in favour of the partnership and they'll be formalizing it tomorrow, after an official board meeting."

"Tomas didn't make any objections?"

"He was the one who was most in favour. He's loyal to your friend's company and understands the opportunities. Perez was the only one not in favour, but Tomas will carry the board with him. How did your day go?"

"Interesting. I surfed, swam, did a bit of sightseeing, met Camila for lunch, and we went to see a movie in the afternoon, and had dinner afterwards."

"I'm free tomorrow, once the board gives their assent. Perhaps we could go out to celebrate?" Alexander really did not know what prompted him to say it. 

Max was silent for a while, and then, "Why don't we?"

Max yawned and buried his face in Alexander's neck, his limbs draped all over him, and fell asleep immediately. Alexander would have followed suit if not for the intrusive presence of someone in his head.

"Don't think you've won, Lucard!" There was venom in Perez's voice. "A lot could change in the night!"

Alexander knew without a doubt that Perez did not mean to be in his head. No vampire was foolish enough to announce his plans to the enemy. Apparently Perez had lost control. Alexander's lips quirked contemptuously as he severed the connection and put up shields. He was not interested in Perez's whining or his threats. And Perez was wrong if he thought anything was going to change tonight. Unlike Perez, Alexander was in full control of his powers, and therefore his mind control was stronger than anything Perez could have managed. Alexander fell asleep, snuggling into Max's warmth.

It was the absence of that warmth that woke him. Max was not in his bed or in his room. Alexander could still hear Max's heartbeat. It was coming from a room further south. And his was the only heartbeat in the room. Which meant that Max was either in an empty room, which did not make any sense, or he was in Perez's room, which made a whole lot of sense. Alexander was wondering if he should go and confront Max when he could hear Max returning. He sat up in bed, waiting.

"Where were you?" He asked, as Max entered the room silently. And he was silent, Alexander had to concede. His footsteps were silent, the only things that gave him away were his breathing and his heartbeat.

"Out." Max said. "Why?"

Alexander frowned. "Do you take me for a fool, Max? I know Perez is a vampire, and I know you were in his room right now. And I know about the accident in New York."

Max's expression did not change, nor did his breathing or heart rate. 

"Then you should know better than to ask me unnecessary questions." 

Alexander's eyes flashed in anger, but he kept his tone level. "At least tell me he's dead."

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Max sat at the edge of the bed and it registered on Alexander that Max was wearing his clothes, and that he looked good in them. And that Max looked tired.

"Do you want me to go back to my room?" Asked Max, not sounding threatening any more, but weary and vulnerable.

"If that's what you want,"

"If I wanted that, I wouldn't be here," Max brushed a hand across his own face as he lay down next to Alexander, fully clothed.

"Those are my clothes you're wearing."

"I know. You ruined mine and I could hardly run around the villa, naked now, could I?" Max's smile was amused.

"I guess you can't,"

Max kissed Alexander, kissed him deeply, and then buried his face in Alexander's neck.

"You're cold,"

"I know, but you're warm."

"I'm sleepy," said Max, as he threw his arms and legs around Alexander, and within a few moments, he was asleep. Alexander put his arms around him, and wondered if he should go check on Perez. It was not his business anyway, though he wished Max would trust him enough to tell him the truth. And it annoyed him. There was no reason why he should want Max to trust him, and he realized with a jolt that he was no longer tempted to bite Max. 

Alexander fell asleep, his arms around Max, and Max's body wrapped around his.


	7. Chapter 7

The pounding on the door woke them the next morning. Max opened the door to find Hugo and a distraught Tomas at the door. Hugo gave a pointed glance at the clothes he was wearing, but made no remark as Tomas said,

"Daniel is dead!"

Alexander had dressed himself by then and he came to the door. "Perez? How?"

"It looks like a heart attack," said Hugo. "I've informed the authorities. You might be questioned. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." He paused, gazed at Tomas and said. "We've talked to the rest of the board and we all agree that convening the meeting this morning might not be the right thing to do. So, we've postponed the meeting to tomorrow. I'm hoping that's all right with you."

Alexander nodded. "It's quite all right," he spoke calmly, but his mind was racing. Heart attack? That meant that there was a vampire body there that hadn't disintegrated. How did Max manage that? Alexander was intrigued. He'd never heard of a hunter who'd managed something like that. But then, he'd never heard of a hunter who took out twenty vampires singlehandedly in closed confines either.

"Max? You'd be here?" 

"Of course," said Max. "When is the funeral to be?"

"Daniel had no family, or relatives as far as we know," said Tomas who still looked upset. "So, we were planning to hold a funeral here once the autopsy was over, but he was not a catholic, so we're in a bit of a dilemma too."

"Well, if I might make a suggestion," said Alexander. "Wouldn't it be better to cremate him?"

Tomas frowned and said slowly, "Yes, yes. Of course. That might be the better option. He might have liked that too. Poor Daniel. None of us had any inkling that he had a weak heart."

The police did not harass anyone as it turned out. They found a note in the inside pocket of Perez's jacket in which he confessed to the murder of Eduardo Lopez for taking control of his company, and that he was taking his own life since he realized that with the proposed partnership, the company might never come under his control. He realized he could not kill the entire board without arousing suspicion. The note appeared to have been written under some emotional stress if the handwriting was any indication. The cause of death was assumed to be strong poison mixed with some acid, since when the autopsy was performed, the entire body disintegrated into dust on the autopsy table, which the doctors assumed was due to some acid he might have ingested which combined with the poison and the body's own acids caused a reaction so potent that the entire body dissolved into dust.

"That actually sounded like a load of rigamarole," muttered Alexander. He was amazed at Max's ingenuity. How had he got Perez to write that confession? And it still was a mystery what he did to delay the disintegration of the body. Alexander was well and truly fascinated by the hunter, who he considered as his anyway, though he realized that Max was his own person. 

"He killed my father?" Hugo was asking, shocked, bewildered and angry.

"Oh god!" Tomas was furious. "I called him friend, invited him to my house, and he... the fiend! He would have killed us all if he thought he could get away with it!"

Max was quiet, sitting next to Alexander while Camila, a petite beautiful woman with a decidedly determined cast to her face, comforted Hugo. After the discovery of what Perez did, the board of Lopez Incorporado had decided to convene the same evening to formalize their assent for a partnership with Lucard Industries. The board of Lucard Industries had already given their assent, so all that remained was to work out the modalities which Alexander had delegated to his people. 

Max took Camila home while the board convened and Alexander checked his email and replied to the ones that needed his personal attention. He'd also made some discreet enquiries about Max, and the vacations he took in the previous few years, and he'd also made separate enquiries about any deaths or disappearances of vampires in the area at the time. The results were staggering. Apart from the vampires that had been killed in New York where Max worked, it appeared that every vacation he took had resulted in the death of one or more vampires in the area. Though there was nothing to match the twenty, there was an incident in Jamaica where five vampires had been killed, and another in Mexico where three had been killed. Some were made to look like ordinary deaths, some had looked like accidents, and some were just disappearances which meant that Max had simply staked them. In the US, there was a power vacuum in the vampire community, his vampire sources told him because a mysterious hunter had been taking out the heads of the vampire community. 

Alexander closed and deleted the mails. The reason he'd made separate enquiries was to make certain no one else would make the connection. But he doubted if Max would be in any danger even if his activities became known. He seemed eminently able to take care of himself. And apart from the incident in New York, there seemed no indication that Max had ever been in any danger. That he had help in New York was indisputable. It could be his brother or Klaus, but it was irrelevant who had helped him. If Max's activities became known, it was quite likely that his brother or his mother could become a target to vampires. Perhaps that was why Max was so determined to keep his secret. So determined that he would not admit it to him though he had guessed it. 

Alexander was thoughtful as he shut down his laptop and stood at the window looking into the ocean. He knew he needed to make a decision, and there was only one he could make. 

Max hadn't returned by the time the meeting was over and the decision conveyed. In spite of his host pressing him to stay for another day, Alexander politely declined. A Lucard Industries plane would be picking him up from a private airfield owned by Lopez Incorporado in Majorca that very night. 

"You'll wait till Max comes back?" Enquired Hugo. "Camila and he went for a movie, but he should be back in another hour or so."

"Max and I had a pleasant time, but we are not a couple," Alexander said. "A goodbye would not be necessary. If you can give me his number, I'll send him a text."

"Sure," said Hugo, though he looked disappointed. Was he expecting a romance to develop from what was merely a physical relationship? 

Alexander texted Max from the car, and by the time he got to the airfield, the plane was already there. It had been there since afternoon since Alexander was expecting to leave after lunch. But no matter. He got what he came for, and he had a good time too. Now he and his board had to choose a team to co ordinate with Lopez Incorporado and to bring to fruition what he'd started.

The flight to Luxembourg was uneventful and as he turned off his phone while in his car, he saw there was a message from Max. "Thanks for the message, and the good time. Leaving for New York tomorrow."

Alexander could not explain to himself the sudden desire to bite someone.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so fucked," Max muttered as he threw his keys on the table. It had been a week since he returned from Majorca, and he'd heard from Hugo that the Daniel Perez case was closed. The partnership between Hugo's company and Lucard Industries was happening, and Hugo and Camila were going to be married in September. Max was happy, and he'd cleared his schedule for September too. He'd received the text from Lucard which surprised him. He'd not expected a good bye.

After a week of tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep, Max had dozed off in his car on the way home, and had nearly had an accident. Fortunately, he'd woken up, and had reached home unscathed. But he admitted to himself that he was in trouble. He missed Lucard. And it bothered him that he could actually have missed him. Max had had hook ups before, during his holidays and in New York too, and he'd never missed any of them. So he could not understand why he had such a reaction now. After all, Lucard had been just another hook up, wasn't he?

Just another hook-up. Except that Max had had a crush on him since he was ten. It appeared that he hadn't quite outgrown that crush as he'd assumed. There was nothing he could do now, but his inability to sleep without the vampire in his bed was a problem. Max never took any pills if he could help it. Yet, he could not see any solution other than sleeping pills. Or perhaps he could find another bedmate. Sleeping pills ought to be a last resort.

His phone rang and he answered it. It was Klaus.

"Hey Klaus," 

"Max," Klaus' voice was strained, and Max gripped the phone hard.

"What is it? Is mom okay?"

"She's in the hospital." Klaus said. "We were having dinner, and she collapsed in the restaurant. I'm calling from the hospital. I'll keep you updated."

"Which hospital?" Max asked. "I'll come over, Klaus."

Max called a cab to go to the hospital. There was no need to take chances. Chris and Sophie were already there when he reached. They met a doctor who told them it was her heart.

"She must have been suffering from it for a while now. We've put her under medication. There's nothing much we can do. Let's just hope for the best."

"You don't look so good," Chris said, when they were sitting in the waiting room. "Majorca didn't agree with you?"

"It's nothing. Just worried about mom, that's all."

Chris said nothing further, and Max was grateful. Klaus came in around an hour later. 

"Her condition is stable. They're keeping her under observation for another forty eight hours. You guys don't need to stick around. I'll call you if there's any change."

"She's our mother," Chris said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"And there's no need for all of us to lose sleep." Klaus said equally firmly. "Go home now, and come back in the morning, and relieve me. We'll take turns."

Chris frowned and nodded, rising and hugging Klaus. "Just call if you need anything."

Max too rose and hugged Klaus. "Take care of her, and of yourself,"

"I could say the same to you," there was some concern in Klaus' face. "Did you catch some bug while on vacation?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Not sleeping too well, that's all. Call if you need me."

Chris and Sophie were waiting for him.

"Where's your car?" Chris asked.

"I took a cab," Max replied, not elaborating. "If you guys can give me a lift,"

"Sure," Sophie said. "Hop in,"

"I wonder if mom had any idea about her heart," Chris said as he drove.

"If she did, she would've gone in for treatment," Max sighed.

"You look really tired, Max," Sophie turned to look at him. "Why don't you come home with us?"

"I'm fine, Sophie. Stop fussing. I'm just sleepy."

"Be sure to get some sleep then," Chris said gruffly. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Max muttered. 

Back in his apartment, Max went to bed straightaway. He was so tired his brain was feeling all fuzzy, but yet, as soon as he lay down, he was wide awake.

"Get a grip, Max," he muttered to himself, as he hugged a pillow close, but it was no good. 

His phone rang, and Max picked it up from the side table. It was Lucard. 

"Lucard,"

"Look out the window," 

Max rose and pulled the curtains aside, and sure enough, Lucard was outside. Max opened the window, and put the phone back on the side table.

"Come on in," he said. 

Lucard's mouth was on him as soon as he was inside, and Max kissed back with equal desperation. 

"Are you in New York on business?" Max asked later, as he lay in Lucard's arms.

"No," Lucard muttered. "I came to see you if you must know."

Max tried to still the hammering of his heart. "Of course you did," he yawned. "I've missed you too."

"Did you?"

"Yes, hadn't slept in a week,"

"It shows," said Lucard, holding him close.

Max snuggled into the vampire and slept. When he woke, it was eight in the morning and he was alone. The window was closed and the curtains closed. He sat up, picked up his phone, and checked the call history. The last call was the one from Klaus.

Max sighed. He was even more fucked up than he thought if he was having dreams of Lucard. But at least he could sleep. He made a call to work telling his boss about his mother and went to the hospital, again in a cab. One night of sleep was not going to wipe off the sleep debt of a week, and he did not want to cause an accident.

His phone beeped, and he checked it. It was from Klaus saying Eileen was still stable, and the doctors were confident she could be taken home soon. Max was relieved. And he could tell Klaus was too, from the way he agreed to let Max stay in the hospital and went home to have a shower and a change of clothes. Chris would be coming over in the night. 

"You didn't tell me you met Dracula in Majorca," Klaus said, his voice neutral as he sat opposite Max in the hospital cafeteria.

Max sipped his coffee. Of course, the news of the tie up between Lucard Industries and Lopez Incorporado was there in some of the business papers. And Klaus knew that Max and Hugo were friends.

"We didn't have a run in, so there wasn't anything to tell. I think he was more concerned with the deal than about anything else."

"He recognized you?"

"Of course," Max met Klaus' eyes squarely. "We were quite civil to each other."

"Couldn't you have convinced Hugo not to go in for that deal?"

"For what reasons? It was a good deal for his company."

"And a better deal for Dracula."

"I warned him Lucard could be a shark. I think he'll pass on the message to his legal department."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?"

"One of Hugo's board members was a vampire," Max had lowered his voice. "He killed Eduardo. I had to take him out."

"I wondered why you chose Majorca, especially since you must have known Dracula was going to be there." Klaus had lowered his voice too.

"I couldn't waste the opportunity. He might have hurt Hugo next."

"I'm not bothered about that, but... you've been looking a bit peaky since you came back from Majorca... I just wondered."

"I told you. Lucard and I didn't fight."

"I wasn't thinking that," said Klaus. "I just... he's very manipulative, Max. He... it's very hard to resist him, as I discovered to my cost. I just don't want your overconfidence to be your downfall too."

"Don't worry," Max leaned back. "I've other things on my plate right now."

Klaus didn't look too reassured, but he nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"In other news, the noted European Industrialist, Alexander Lucard, whose Lucard Industries have been aggressively expanding over the globe, has arrived in New York. Scotching rumours of a hostile takeover of-" Alexander turned off the news. There had been no change in expression, not the slightest tremor in voice, no change in inflection as Max had read the news of his arrival, and Alexander had pulled a few strings to ensure that Max would not know of it beforehand. That the first time he would learn of it was when he read it on the scroller while he was live on tv. And yet, there had been no reaction from him. Alexander was almost certain that there would have been no change in his heartbeat either. 

Alexander did not know what reaction he expected. It had been a casual hook up after all. In spite of the history of enmity they shared, they had both used the other as a release during a time that was stressful to both. So, why should he expect Max to have any sort of reaction to his arrival there? Except perhaps the normal reaction a vampire hunter would have for a vampire? But then, most vampire hunters were adept at hiding their reactions from vampires. That was how they managed to be successful. Alexander wondered if he could expect to find Max with a stake or whatever else he used to kill vampires, at his doorstep. He didn't know why the thought made him want to throw someone through the wall.

He went to the window and looked out. New York at night was a different world. Hiding its ugliness and corruption behind bright lights and the comforting dark of the night. He could hear the noises of the city. Not the normal ones like the sounds of traffic, but the other sounds, the sounds of someone being mugged in an alleyway not far from where he was, a whimper as a woman was crowded into another alleyway, the sound of glass breaking somewhere, the garish music that were played over radio. He did not know how people could call loud noise as music. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling in the air, rich with scents, and with history, that refused to stay buried, no matter how much humanity built over it and tried to pretend it didn't exist. New York always had a particular aroma that was essentially modern, with the faintest whisper of history. There were other fragrances too, notably of blood, and not just the blood that flowed in people's veins, there was the smell of blood that had been spilled. The people held it so cheap that they spilled it in alleyways and streets. Alexander changed shape and flew out. New York was a feast, waiting to be devoured, and he hadn't fed during the flight. The bottles in the refrigerator no longer seemed an adequate substitute for the warm blood that gushed out of an unwilling throat.

He fed on a young woman, who lay limp and submissive in his arms. He didn't drain her in full, taking only enough to satiate, and leaving her with no memories of the encounter. She'd eyed him and had invited him into her apartment, probably trying to hook up with him, and he'd left her asleep in her bed. He considered whether to go back to the hotel or just to fly around a while. New York was an unfamiliar city, but the experience of flight was the same everywhere. He flew around, watching the city that tried to mask its sordidness under a facade of modernity, and returned to his room around midnight.

The first thing he noticed was the heart beat. He stilled. There was someone in his room, though he was certain he'd locked the door before leaving. He could see the man lying on the bed, his face turned away from the window, his regular breathing indicating that he was fast asleep. A smile quirked Alexander's lips. There was only one man who could have broken into his room and went to sleep in his bed. Alexander went to the bathroom and washed his mouth, before going back to the room. Max was lying on top of the covers, fully clothed. He seemed to have come there straight from work. Alexander pulled off his shoes, and lifted Max and removed the covers, and lay him back down. He undressed and slid inside the covers, spooning behind Max. He was still smiling as he fell asleep.

He woke up just after sunrise to find Max's face buried in his neck and his body wrapped around his. He held him close, relishing the feel of the human. 

"Max," he murmured.

Max stirred, lifted his face and smiled at him drowsily. "Good morning."

Alexander kissed him, and Max kissed him back, and as Alexander's hands found the buttons of Max's shirt, Max pulled back, whispering, "Don't tear them off, I haven't anything else to wear."

"I'll lend you one of mine," said Alexander as he started unbuttoning Max's shirt, pausing when Max found the edge of his nightshirt and started pulling it up. Alexander was hard, and he kissed Max again, revelling in the skin to skin contact.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Alexander asked later, as they lay, sated, their limbs entwined.

"Took the day off," Max half rose and lay on his side on one elbow. "You could've told me you were coming. It was like a punch in the gut."

"You... seemed to take it very calmly."

"On air, live, there wasn't much else I could do, was there?"

"You broke into my room," Alexander said.

"Not intentionally," Max replied. "They told me you were in, but you weren't answering the door."

"So you broke in,"

"Well, it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up," Max sobered. "You were out feeding."

"Yes."

"I hope you've not been leaving any bodies in my city," though Max spoke lightly, there was the merest hint of warning in his tone. Alexander bristled at it, and Max seemed to have noticed it, for he leaned forward and kissed him. "It wasn't meant to offend you."

"There are no bodies. I'm not that clumsy."

"No, you're not," Max drew back, and Alexander pulled him back into his arms.

"I didn't drain her, she was quite all right when I left her."

Max lay against him. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, and you do owe me lunch."

"Call room service and order what you want."

"Why are you here?"

"Taking a vacation," Alexander smiled at him.

Max laughed. "So, you're free this evening."

"Yes," said Alexander cautiously. "Why?"

"I'm taking you dancing," Max said. "I'm hoping you have something casual to wear."

"I'm sure I can arrange something," Alexander said. "But do you think it safe to take me to a place where humans congregate?"

"I'm sure you've enough self control," grinned Max, reaching for the phone and rolling on top of Alexander. "Is there a menu around here?"

"Order what you want," said Alexander. "Don't bother about the menu. And do you know how heavy you are?"

"I'm too well mannered to do that," Max said primly as he rolled off Alexander, snagging the menu and the phone and sitting up.

"Of course," murmured Alexander. "That's why you break into hotel rooms."

"At least now you know how easy your room is to break into." Max winked at him and Alexander rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The dance floor was crowded, but neither Max nor Lucard seemed to mind, as they swayed in each other's arms, their faces close. 

"You do know what George Bernard Shaw said about dancing, don't you?" Alexander murmured.

"No quotes, please," Max said. He'd not seen Lucard in casual dress before, and he looked just as good in it. Alexander pulled him close.

"I'm not so certain I like so many men ogling you," he murmured. 

Max huffed out a laugh. "How do you think I feel? You look incredibly sexy in casuals."

"This was your idea," Lucard reminded.

Max pressed closer to him; he was growing hard just from the proximity, and he could feel Lucard's hardness against his.

"What was it that Bernard Shaw said?" He asked to distract himself.

"That dancing is a perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire." Lucard deadpanned.

Max groaned and heard the soft laugh of Lucard.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Lucard asked.

"Why don't we?" Max whispered.

"Your car is too slow," Lucard murmured. "Leave it behind."

Max left his key with the barman. Stephen owed him one anyway.

Lucard pulled Max into an alleyway and kissed him hard. Max responded, feeling dizzy and as they broke the kiss, he realized they were in Lucard's hotel room.

"That's a neat trick," he grinned launching himself on the vampire, and toppling him onto the bed. 

"A perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire, eh?" Said Max, later.

"You disagree?"

"Till yesterday, I may have. After today, no."

Max's phone rang, and he picked it up. It was Stephen.

"Stephen,"

"Your car is in your usual space. I've left the keys in it. Is that okay?"

"Quite okay. Thanks man,"

Max cut the call and saw a message from Klaus, asking him to call him.

"I've to call Klaus," he said, sitting up, his brows furrowing in worry.

"You look worried."

"It's mom. She was in hospital with a heart problem recently. So, yes, I'm worried, but I'm sure Klaus would've called if it was anything urgent."

He was dialling as he spoke. Klaus answered on the second ring.

"Klaus? Is everything okay with mom?"

"Yes, Eileen's fine. Are you alone?"

"No," said Max, wondering what it was all about.

"You're with him, aren't you? Dracula?"

Max went cold. How did Klaus know?

"I saw you," Klaus sounded weary. "You and him going into an alley, outside a nightclub. I know it's none of my business, but-"

"Klaus," said Max. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Over breakfast."

"All right," said Klaus. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Max disconnected the call and looked at Lucard. "You heard that?"

Lucard nodded. Max grimaced. "Well, the shit has hit the fan for sure."

"What do you propose to do?" Asked Lucard.

"Try and convince Klaus I suppose."

"I don't think that's going to be easy."

"Well, if he can't be convinced, there's nothing else I can do. It's none of his business anyway, and it's his problem, not mine."

"Or you can find someone else to hook up with," it was said quite casually.

Max stiffened for just a moment. And then he said. "That's not as easy for me as it's for you, unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Max looked Lucard squarely in the eye. "That this is not just a hook up for me."

"Then what is it, Max?"

Max looked away. "Remember when I told you I had a crush on you when I was ten?"

"Yes," Lucard spoke slowly. 

Max turned his head and smiled at him. "Well, I don't appear to have outgrown it yet."

Lucard's hand shot out, catching Max by the arm and pulling him. Max fell against him, and then Lucard's hand was turning his head towards him, and his mouth was on his. 

"Perhaps it's time you started calling me by my first name," said Lucard later. 

"Perhaps," said Max. 

"What?" Lucard sounded amused.

"I don't know. Perhaps I was expecting you to run away."

"Why should I? And that too after I came all this way just for you?"

Max stared at him. Lucard lifted his eyebrows, and Max kissed him. "We must both be insane,"

"The question of my sanity did occupy my mind all the way from Luxembourg to New York."

"But you'll be going back,"

"I could shift my headquarters to New York."

"That simple?"

"It's hardly simple, and it's likely to be a lot of trouble and effort and is likely to involve millions of dollars in expenses, but it'll still be worth it,"

"Because I'm here?"

"That's the major reason."

"What's the minor reason?"

"I want to be here in case you get into any trouble. You've caused a power vacuum in the vampire community by your- extracurricular activities. I'm not the only one capable of putting two and two together."

"Not to be cocky or anything," said Max. "But I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I'll feel easier if I'm closer in case you get into a situation where you need any help, not necessarily mine."

"Oh," said Max as he realized what Lucard was trying to say. "I understand."

"I certainly hope so," said Lucard, pulling him close again.

"I do hope I'll be able to convince Klaus," said Max. "If he's going to recruit Chris and Sophie, it's going to be ugly."

"Somehow I've a feeling you won't mind a fight, no matter how ugly."

"Oh I don't, but I still don't want it to come to that."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That's going to make it worse," said Max. "And I think you'd prefer to keep your distance from my family."

"Considering all that's happened in the past, I think it'd be best."

"I agree. Even if I convince them, they'll still not be comfortable with you. And I don't intend to play peacemaker for the rest of my life."

Lucard nodded. 

"Tell me something," Max said. "Are you never tempted to bite me?"

"I was at first, not now."

"Why not?"

"Blood is fairly common, even cheaply available. A brain like yours on the other hand, is very rare. I would rather not have it addled."

"Are you suggesting vampires are addled in the brain?" Max was gleeful.

"New ones are," replied Lucard, his lips curving in a smile. "It takes centuries before they could become sensible. It's quite a waste when the human concerned is already intelligent."

"I just wondered," said Max, burying his face in Lucard's neck. "You're still warm," 

"Go to sleep," Lucard murmured as he kissed Max. "Let's not scandalize your stepfather any further by having you turn up late."

Max chuckled. "I don't think it'd make a difference, but I do need to sleep." He looked at Lucard. "It's going to take some getting used to, to call you Alexander."

"You could start practicing," Luc- Alexander murmured.

"Good night, Alexander," Max whispered.

"Good night, Max."


End file.
